What Do You Mean Your Engaged?
by Harpiebird
Summary: Superman finds out about Kara and Wally's relationship. Not good… especially for Wally. Flash/Supergirl, Clark/Lois.


**What Do You Mean Your Engaged?**

**Summary:** Superman finds out about Kara and Wally. Not good… especially for Wally.

**Pairings:** Flash/Supergirl, Superman/Lois

**A/N:** This doesn't follow Not Alone Anymore, but it could, if you wanted it to. And I still haven't found anymore Kara/Wally stories; I'm disappointed in you people… LOL, just joking – well kinda.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

---

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I'm engaged…"

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? When? How? Who?"

Superman, a hero to many and was the Metropolis reporter Clark Kent, was fuming. He could barely speak he was so angry.

_I'll kill him, who ever it is, I'll kill him. I'll strangle him and then beat him to a bloody pulp and then I'm going to- _Superman's thoughts were interrupted by Supergirl, or Kara Kent his cousin. His _baby_ cousin!

"Clark, please calm down." Kara asked. "I'm--"

"CALM DOWN? HOW! I just found out that my baby cousin was engaged! I don't even know who he is! I didn't even know you had a boyfriend! Have I even met him! I'm going to--"

"SHUT _UP_!" Supergirl's yell was heard throughout the Justice League's station. Her voice was filled with anger, hurt, and venom.

Superman stopped his rant and looked at his cousin with surprise. The thought of killing the unknown fiancée of his cousin was forgotten for the moment. Not once had he heard his cousin, practically a sister to him after all the years passed since she arrived here, speak at such volume and anger in her voice.

"I swear to the Gods in Olympus that I will hurt you if you DARE to lay one ill finger to the man I love! I swear it! Cousin or not. I love him with all my heart and soul, and I will marry him with or with out you're approval. I need no one's approval to marry him." Kara's eyes had begun to glow red with her anger. "And the only reason you had no idea I was dating him was because I knew you would hurt him – like what you are thinking of doing to him at the moment. Oh I know what you're thinking, Clark. And I **will** hurt you before you hurt him. I'm just as strong as you! You wish to know who I'm going to marry, and who I love with all my heart and soul? That one person is Wally Rudolph West."

She took a deep breath, her eye color returned to normal. Clark tried to calm down at the mention of his cousin's apparent love of life. Before he could say anything though, Kara interrupted.

"Look, Clark, you know exactly how I feel about Wally. You love Lois with your heart and soul and would do anything to save her. I know that, you know that. I would do the same with Wally – I would die just to have him breathe. I love him just as much as you love Lois. And if you tell me that my feelings for him are bogus then I would have to say the same about yours with Lois." Her vision blurred slightly, as tears started to build. "Lois loves you, and you love her. Wally loves me, and I love him. It's that simple. I would never marry or bind myself to anyone unless I knew I loved him with everything I have."

Silence was her answer for several minutes. Clark's anger faded as he realized just how much his cousin loved the Flash. He couldn't understand what had happened that made them fall in love with each other, but he did understand how she must feel about him. Because she was right, he would do anything to save Lois, and he did love Lois with all of his heart and soul.

But before Clark could say anything, Flash entered the room whistling a happy tone and stops when he sees his fiancée and Superman. "Hey, what's with the silence?"

Both sets of eyes flew to him.

"He knows…" Kara responded slowly.

"Oh… bye!" The only thing indicating that Flash had been there was the trail of smoke he left behind as he dashed away.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I have another idea for a Wally/Kara story so look out for it! It may or may not be out soon. Depends on how fast I write it.


End file.
